Benci
by Fuyu No Yuuki
Summary: Aki berambut merah dan berwajah imut, persis seperti anak remaja belasan tahun. Dimedia semua identitas Aki dipalsukan, umur, nama, dan asal usulnya juga. Tapi aku sudah tahu semuanya, nama aslinya Akasuna Sasori mereka menyingkatnya Aki dan dia populer dengan nama itu. Umurnya tiga tahun diatasku, dia yatim piatu asal Suna. Tetanggaku dulu, orang yang paling aku benci.


**Benci**

Story by : Yuuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chara/pair : Sakura, Sasori

Warn! : Ooc, Typo, kata-kata kurang

jos(?) dll...

.

.

.

Dia yang paling kubenci adalah orang yang memiliki pandangan bak malaikat penuntun jalan menuju kedamaian. Dengan air muka ramah penipu seluruh umat dan senyuman semenawan senja digaris langit. Tapi aku masih mengagumi bicaranya yang sopan dan gelagat penuh wibawanya. Dia yang nyalak merah rambutnya dapat membuatku maklum seberapa beraninya dia dalam mengambil resiko.

Itu berarti sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali bertemu dia, saat itu aku masih murid SMU, enam belas tahun. Dia tiga tahun di atasku, tetangga sebelah rumah, tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya, hanya diurusi neneknya yang tua renta. Padahal cuma sesekali aku melihatnya jalan di depan rumah, kadang sampai larut malam sekali, aku sampai tak sadar punya tetangga seperti dia. Itulah dia, kandidat orang paling nomor satu yang akan kubenci.

Sebelum matahari muncul pagi-pagi nanti, aku membereskan kertas partitur yang terserak di meja. Menyusunnya dalam sebuah amplop besar, kutulis rapi-rapi amplopnya dengan pena bertinta merah, "DREAM". Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Itu bagian dari pekerjaanku, menciptakan sebuah lagu bukanlah hal sulit untukku. Aku sudah langganan suatu agensi idol, mereka yang akan membayar lagu ciptaanku. Tinggal mereka suka atau tidak, itu terserah pada mereka.

Masih sekitar sejam sampai matahari terbit, aku memutuskan berlari-lari kecil di sekitar pelabuhan. Dengan cepat aku mengenakan sepatu dan mengunci pintu rumah yang aku sewa. Lima belas menit kemudian aku sampai di pelabuhan yang sudah ramai. Aku menyumpal telingaku dengan headset, lagu yang kuciptakan terputar disana. Tapi suara seorang pria yang terdengar, artis baru. Kalian sebut saja nama Aki pada salah satu orang di Jepang, sangking terkenalnya dia, mustahil sampai ada yang tak tahu.

Aku berdecih saat tahu laguku dinyanyikan si Aki itu. Aku hanya tak suka, itu lagu terbaik yang pernah kubuat, cocok sekali untuk debut pertamanya. Benar saja, hanya seminggu lagu itu sudah berada diposisi teratas untuk lagu yang paling sering diputar. PV youtubenya bahkan membeludak. Namun semua itu tak merubah kenyataan kalau aku tak suka Aki yang menyanyikan laguku.

Karena itu lagu cinta paling brengsek yang pernah kubuat sekaligus yang terbaik. Menceritakan seorang gadis yang mencintai seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya. Pria tetangga rumahnya yang selalu pulang larut malam. Lagu itu menceritakan diriku sendiri, dan pria itu yang sekarang menyanyikannya, Aki. Orang yang paling kubenci di dunia.

.

.

.

Kereta sudah penuh saat aku menaikinya, saat itu jam berangkat kerja, wajar kalau aku tak dapat tempat duduk. Semenit kemudian kereta melaju mulus di rel, aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemejaku. Mengirim SMS ke seseorang kalau lima belas menit nanti aku sampai kantor, kemudian kukantongi lagi ponsel itu.

Aku bersandar pada tiang dekat pintu. Cara jitu supaya kau tidak terdesak saat keluar kereta. Benar saja, sepuluh menit kemudian akulah orang pertama yang keluar dari kereta di stasiun berikutnya. Menyusul orang-orang yang keluar kemudian, ramai-ramai seperti air bah yang mendesak tanggul yang jebol. Sebelum orang terakhir keluar dari pintu kereta aku sudah sampai di dalam taxi. Cepat sekali aku keluar stasiun dan menyetop taxi, tak sampai dua menit.

Lima menit berlalu aku sudah sampai di depan kantor. Aku selalu mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan cepat, tak banyak bicara dan tidak melakukan hal tak penting.

"Kau sudah membawa lagunya Sakura." Seorang pegawai menanyaiku sekejap setelah aku masuk.

Aku mengangguk mantap, orang itu langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hanya basa-basi.

Setelah menaiki lift dari lobi kantor aku langsung menekan lantai lima. Disana aku berjanji akan bertemu klienku. Manajernya Aki, Yamanaka Ino, kawan lamaku. Dia yang memohon agar aku menuliskan lagu untuk Aki, karena dialah aku menjual laguku meski kesal.

Lift berdenting, pintunya langsung bergeser. Aku melangkah keluar mencari ruangan yang dimaksud Ino dalam SMS. Tak perlu lama-lama, Ino sudah melambaikan tangannya dan aku pergi mengekornya.

"Seperti yang kau minta, ini lagu terakhir yang aku buatkan untuk Aki." Aku berkata tegas bahkan sebelum sampai ke ruangan.

Ino tertawa maklum.

"Aku tahu. Padahal aku berharap agar semua lagu Aki kau yang buatkan. Pasti akan laku keras. Lagu yang kau ciptakan selalu bagus dan suara Aki tak kalah bagus. Sayang sekali kau tak mau bekerja sama, Sakura."

Aku berdesis menimpali ucapan Ino.

Ino mendorong knop pintu suatu ruangan. Ruangan itu besar dengan perabot layaknya sebuah ruang tamu. Hanya yang membedakan, ada berpuluh alat musik yang tersusun rapi di belakang ruangan. Ino mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Masuklah Sakura, kita bicarakan di dalam saja."

Aku tak menjawab, lebih dulu duduk di sebuah sofa hitam. Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar dari tasku. Amplop yang bertuliskan "DREAM" dengan tinta merah. Itu lagu yang kutulis untuk dinyanyikan Aki.

"Coba kau lihat. Kalau cocok ambillah, kalau tidak terserah."

Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku, tangannya menyambar amplop yang kusodorkan.

"Cocok tak cocok produser tak pernah menolak lagu ciptaanmu." Ino bergurau sambil membaca partitur yang kuberikan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Seperti biasa, lagu yang bagus. Tapi kenapa lagunya bertemakan perpisahan?"

Aku mendecih.

"Itu lagu tentang menggapai impian, Ino... kau yang minta sendiri."

"Santai Sakura. Jangan marah-marah." Ino terkekeh, dia tahu aku selalu tak suka kalau berbicara tentang Aki dan sejenisnya. Tiba-tiba aku akan marah-marah tak jelas. Ino membaca sekali lagi lirik lagu dipartitur yang kubuat. Dia menggeleng takzim.

"Tuh kan temanya perpisahan. Lihat lirik yang ini Sak. 'Selamat tinggal tuk selamanya, di bawah gugurnya kelopak Sakura, kereta mimpi membawamu pergi'. Kalau bukan perpisahan apa lagi namanya."

Aku melirik ke arah lain. "Dia kan berpisah untuk menggapai mimpi. Jadi intinya tetap menggapai impian." Kelitku tak mau tahu.

Ino tertawa, ia memasukkan kembali kertas itu kedalam amplop.

"Oke, aku ambil lagunya."

"Cih."

"Jangan bersikap seolah kami tak membayarmu Sakura."

Aku terbelalak, Aki menimpali percakapan kami dengan santai sambil tertawa pula. Entah kapan dia masuk ke ruangan ini. Saat kulihat dia sudah berjalan menuju sofa di depan aku dan Ino. Aku menebar aura kebencian padanya. Aki menaikkan bahu cuek sambil menarik amplop di tangan Ino. Membacanya setelah duduk nyaman di sofa.

Aki berambut merah dan berwajah imut, persis seperti anak remaja belasan tahun. Dimedia semua identitas Aki dipalsukan, umur, nama, dan asal usulnya juga. Tapi aku sudah tahu semuanya, nama aslinya Akasuna Sasori mereka menyingkatnya Aki dan dia populer dengan nama itu. Umurnya tiga tahun diatasku, dia yatim piatu asal Suna. Tetanggaku dulu, orang yang paling aku benci.

Dua menit setelah membaca laguku Aki atau kusebut saja Sasori tertawa. Kampret sekali sikapnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau mengejekku?"

Sasori menggeleng. Masih tertawa, wajahnya sampai memerah.

"Liriknya payah sekali." Ejeknya setelah berhenti tertawa.

Demi mendengar ucapan Sasori aku sontak tersenyum menyeringai. Pecah jua lah tawaku hari itu. Sasori dan Ino menatapku heran, mungkin mereka mengira aku sudah gila.

"Kau tahu, Aki. Siapa orang yang telah membuat lirik itu?" Ucapku diujung tawa.

Dia menggeleng. Jelas dia tak tahu.

Aku memandangnya tajam, sangat tajam. Saat itu dadaku sakit seperti diiris-iris sembilu. Kerongkonganku tercekat, mataku panas dan memerah. Aku berupaya agar air mataku tak terjatuh.

"Orang yang sudah mati karena tak pernah kau urusi empat tahun yang lalu. Adikmu! Gaara!" Kerongkonganku serak karena berteriak, sakit sekali rasanya. Sasori tertunduk dalam diam.

"Sial! Anak itu malang sekali mempunyai kakak seperti kau ini. Gaara itu baru tujuh tahun! Sepeninggalan nenek Chiyo kau hanya menemuinya dua tiga kali seminggu. Siapa yang merawatnya! Siapa hah! Aku yang merawatnya setiap hari! Dia itu sudah seperti adikku! Tapi tega sekali kau menelantarkannya lantaran aku pindah kuliah ke luar kota. Aku tidak bisa meminta orang tuaku mengurusi Gaara, mereka bahkan tak pernah ada di rumah. Kau kakaknya! Kau malah menelantarkannya!" Aku berteriak-teriak di hadapannya, air mataku jatuh menetes di meja.

Ini bukan pertunjukan sentimentil, aku benar-benar berniat untuk memarahi Akasuna Sasori. Keluh kesahku, alasan kenapa aku membencinya padahal dia orang yang sangat baik. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak menarik kerah baju Sasori, kutarik saja. Memaksa wajahnya yang terus tertunduk itu untuk menatapku.

"Apa kau bisa menghidupkan Gaara lagi untukku, Sasori! Kutanya apa kau bisa! Tidak! Dia sudah mati..." aku mendorong tubuhnya. Dia terhempas di sofa, aku menggebrak meja. Vas bunga mawar di atasnya terjatuh, airnya membasahi kertas partitur yang terserak di meja.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil tasku yang kuletakkan di sofa. Sekali lagi aku menatap Sasori kesal. Aku pergi dari ruangan itu dengan tatapan sedih dari Ino. Sebelum aku menutup pintu ruangan itu aku berkata dengan suara yang lebih tenang. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mengurusi Gaara lantaran kau kerja banting tulang melunasi hutang nenek Chiyo untuk kau sekolah dulu. Aku tahu... tapi ketahuilah Sasori, kendati demikian aku tetap membencimu. Sampai kapanpun itu."

Aku menutup pintu sambil membantingnya. Bunyinya nyaring menggema di lantai lima itu, orang-orang memandangku heran. Aku biarkan saja, kuusap wajahku dengan tangan dan mulai menjauh dari sana. Dari kantor itu, dari pekerjaanku.

Mulai hari itu aku tidak pernah bisa lagi membuat sebuah lagu. Tanganku terlalu kelu untuk memegang sebuah pensil. Lagu itu, "DREAM" adalah lagu terakhir yang pernah kubuat. Lagu perpisahan dari Gaara untuk kakaknya yang selalu meninggalkannya untuk berangkat bekerja. Aku hanya menulis ulang dari kata-kata yang pernah Gaara ucapkan untuk kakaknya.

Masih ingat aku kala Gaara berceloteh hendak menjadi seperti kakaknya. Malam itu sangat seru, dia berkata suatu saat akan sekeren kakaknya.

"Kakak sangat keren saat memakai jas dan menaiki kereta untuk bekerja. Aku akan seperti kakak." Ucapnya dulu, aku mengelus kepalanya lembut sambil tertawa.

"Iya kakakmu itu memang keren. Tapi Gaara juga keren kok." Aku menyahutnya dengan tulus.

Sekarang semuanya bagaikan mimpi, anak kecil menggemaskan itu sudah tiada. Aku hanya bisa menangis mengenangnya. Aku menganggapnya adikku satu-satunya di dunia. Dia sudah tiada!

"Aku membencimu!"

Karena itu sampai kapanpun aku akan membencimu Akasuna Sasori. Ya! Sampai kapanpun itu. Bahkan bila harus ku tukar dengan rasa cintaku kepadamu, aku tak peduli lagi! Yang aku tahu aku sangat membencimu! Sangat...

.

.

.

"Oke siap-siap semuanya. Action!"

Kamera langsung merekam acara talkshow itu. Seorang wanita muda membuka acara. Mengucapkan basa basi, para penonton di studio sampai tertawa dibuatnya. Penonton hari itu banyak sekali, tamu yang akan di undang di acara itu yang membuatnya ramai. Artis muda bersuara merdu, Aki memasuki panggung saat dipanggil dengan meriah oleh pembawa acara. Seperti biasanya wajah imut itu menebar senyum.

Pada segmen kedua, ada pertanyaan dari pembawa acara yang menarik untuk disimak.

"Dari semua lagu yang anda nyanyikan, lagu apa sih yang menjadi lagu favorit Aki?"

Aki tersenyum menjawab dengan singkat sekali.

"DREAM."

Penonton bersorak, rupanya banyak juga yang menyukai lagu itu.

"Wah, saya juga menyukai lagu itu. Hampir semua orang menyukainya. Bisa Aki ceritakan tentang apakah lagu itu? Saya yakin orang-orang di sini ingin tahu, apa lagi gadis-gadis di sana." Pembawa acara itu bertanya lagi sambil menunjuk gerombolan gadis-gadis tanggung yang bersorak kegirangan. Kamera langsung menyorot mereka.

Aki tertawa menimpali tingkah pembawa acara yang jail.

"Tentang salam perpisahan dari seorang adik untuk kakaknya." Aki menjawabnya singkat.

Pembawa acara hendak bertanya lebih jauh tapi Aki hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Pembawa acara ingin tahu siapa adik dan kakak yang dimaksud dan Aki juga menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Akhirnya pembawa acara tidak bisa mengorek informasi tentang itu, lantas dia beralih pertanyaan.

"Oke kita beralih ke topik lain saja. Sepertinya Aki akan mengeluarkan singel terbaru. Desas desusnya sih Aki sendiri yang menulis liriknya, yang di sini sudah pada tahu beritanya belum?"

"Beluuuuum..." penonton terpekik nyaring.

"Bisa Aki ceritakan tentang singel terbaru itu?"

Kali ini Aki mengangguk masih tersenyum.

"Judulnya 'Summer Girl', lagu ini menceritakan kemarahan seorang gadis disuatu musim panas pada seorang pria yang amat dibencinya..."

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Holla minna~ Yuuki berharap ada yang terhibur dengan oneshot ini... Kalau berkenan silahkan coret-coret komentar kalian di kolom review...**_

 _ **Jaa na~**_


End file.
